Arthur's Jones Journal
by Shadow fairy princess
Summary: Arthur Jones is a 11 year old who keeps a Journal filled with everything he likes and secrets. Chapters will go be a verity of ages Brotherly USUK with America as older brother and England the younger brother also SPUK later. Filed summary please read if you want.
1. Entry 1

Arthur's Jones Journal

Intro

Dear journal

My name is Arthur jones I live with my older brother Alfred. I'm 11 years old I have blond hair and green eyes Alfred my older brother is very tall as I'm very short, compered to most people who are the same age he has blond hair and blue eyes and loves being the hero and is very protective of me witch is very annoying but helpful at times.

Alfred and me and very close as Alfred looks after me all the time. Since our parents passed and is at college while I am at school and he also works so I sometimes I'm on my own or out next door neighbour is their, My friends are Feliciano Vargas Ludwig Weillschmidt Honda Kiku Francis Bonnefoy Antonio Fernandez Carriedo Lovino Vargas Felicano's older twin brother and Gilbert Weillschmidt Ludwig older brother. My best friend and secret love interest is Antonio Carriedo we have known each other since we were little.

Antonio is from spain and is apart of the BBT The Bad Touch Trio. The other to members of the BTT are Francis and Gilbert all three together love to cause trouble for us and others, but it funny in how they do something and then either get caught or get away with it. Antonio is tall with green eyes like mine but they have a olive green colure to them while mine are emerald and sun kissed skin he is extremely kind and caring but at the same time is incredibly dense as hell when it comes to things - " Arthur you finished we have to go or we will be late" that my brother I have to go I'll wright in tomorrow bye.

Arthur


	2. Entry 2

Dear journal

I hate my life at the moment. Reason why I got in to Antonio over some thing that Alfred says is us being silly and at out age we should know better, that and the fact that I should not ok jealous of Antonio of hang with other people besides me after school and during school.

But it not my fault Antonio is always with the others and hardly spends time with me. It feels like I'm losing my best friend to others and I don't want that, Alfred says that Antonio sill thinks of me as his best friend and will hang with just me at some point and there is no reason to ok upset with him want spend time with our other friends. Alfred's could be right but it sill hurts because I'm afraid that Antonio will find a new best friend and possible girlfriend or boyfriend. Everyone says I should tell him how I feel but it hard because he may not like boys and if he found out he won't want to be my friend ever again and everyone then says I'm being stupid.

Aside from that I spent the whole afternoon with Alfred. That in itself is fun because Alfred is a fun person and has good advice at times, but most of the time it fun because of all the things he does like today we went to do some shopping for Christmas and while we were walking pass the game shop when he stopped then ran towards the window. Looking at the brand new game that was coming out soon and his expression was funny that and after, a while of him just standing their the workers in the shop had to cover the window just to get him to leave it was so funny because then Alfred walking backwards well he was walking forwards but his head was to the side. AS he was turning his head round Alfred walked in to a sign post hahaha it was very funny.

Talk more tomorrow hopefully Antonio and me will ok talking to each other.

Bye

Arthur :)


	3. enrty 3

Journal

Guess what happened today Antonio and me Are best friends again. Alfred asked why I came in the house running and jumping round like a hyper 6 year old,and when I said that me and Antonio are best friends again he gave me a hug and then held me in a head lock saying "I told you so".

To day has been the best day of my. How made up is simple but fun. I was walking I'm the park heading towards the fishpond to read and write some poems or a story, I was not looking were I was going when I fell over or nearly falling in to the pound if Antonio did pull me back in time. After that he said " you never paid any attention to what goes on around you when you're off in a day dream Arthur" needless to say I was shocked that he was there at all but happy as well.

Then after that we just sat with each other and talked. We said sorry to each other and he surprised me when he gave me a kiss on the cheek I felt all my blood rush to me face a day Antonio asked why my face was red. In witch I strutted a reply saying I was ok. We had lunch together and spent most of the day with each other.

I hope I have a day with Antonio on my own again :D

Arthur

After closing his journal and hiding it under his bed Arthur ran down the stairs to spend time with his big brother Alfred.


	4. Entry 4 Christmas

Dear journal

it nearly Christmas I can't wait. Alfred and me are going to stay with our cousin Matthew Williams who looks a bit like Alfred and he lives in Canada, because Matthew is quit people forget that he is their or think he Alfred I some times get them mix up . Every Christmas we go and stay with Matthew and it really fun because it snows and have pancakes in the Moring, witch are the best.

Everyone of my friends are going on holiday once school brakes up. Lovino and Feliciano are going back to Italy Gilbert and Ludwig are visiting family in Germany Kiku has already left to go back to Japan I have already given him his Christmas present and card and he done the same before he left, Francis is going back to France and Antonito back to Spain. we all have given out our gifts to each other and we have had a big party at Lovino and Feliciano's witch was fun because me and Feli got tipsy and fell In the pool :) Alfred was not happy with me.

We only have one more week at school and we are done for the year. We think Kiku is lucky has he already on his holiday but we are seeing him no new years eve with everyone, by Skype so we are never far way, as it nearly Christmas Alfred has hidden all chocolate and sweets way as I get really hyper when in excited.

well talk more later Journal I'm going to help Alfred with putting up the last of the decorations witch we don't need as out home is covered in them oh well it more fun for us.

cya

Arthur

" Hey Alfred can we go shopping after we put up the last of the dictations please there sill a few things I need to get" Arthur asked his brother once down the stairs. Alfred who was trying to hang up some lights stopped to look at Arthur " sure you trying to impress Antonio with another present oh and you could give his a kiss as well" Arthur just stopped and blushed " no you have to wait until we in Canada as these last few presents are for you and Matthew along with his polar bear" " ok we can go after these are up" Alfred said. With that Arthur gave Alfred and hug and kiss on the cheek "thank you and can I help at all" with a nod Alfred gave Arthur some tinsel to put on the windows.

Author's note

Hope you enjoyed the chapter and enjoying the story so far I'm going to do one more chapter as Arthur at age 11 after that he is a different age also other charters will be writing in Arthur journal as well.

Hope you all have a Merry Christmas and happy new year


End file.
